


In Which Sophia is Pissed and Tenka is Just Being Tenka

by LadySchnabel



Category: Supernatural Investigation Department (S.I.D.), 특영반
Genre: Catfight, English, Korean, M/M, PWP, coarse language, stupid fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySchnabel/pseuds/LadySchnabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another regular day at the S.I.D. office in police HQ. Paperworks, searching for evidences, trails, the sounds of typing filling the silence. Until two of the grown-up members decides to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sophia is Pissed and Tenka is Just Being Tenka

 

It was just another regular day at the S.I.D. office in police HQ. Paperworks, searching for evidences, trails, the sounds of typing filling the silence. And occasional - no, quite frequent yawns.

 

Sophia tilted her head and yawned as well. Contagious, she murmured. It was coming from the person right next to her. Simoon let out a suppressed yawn again and quietly sipped coffee. Occasionally he stretched and twisted his back as if it hurts. His eyes were hazy; almost half asleep. She thought it is impressive how he was still working on the report of the last case and somehow keeping it cohesive.

 

Another yawn came. This time it was from the person who was sitting opposite to her. Tenka was sprawled all over the couch (which is meant for visitors) with a laptop on his belly. Sophia could barely see the screen from that angle, but it was more than clear that he was not doing his work. He yawned again, gently scratching the back of his shoulders. Sophia couldn't help but to roll her eyes - how he doesn't even have the decency to keep it subtle. She inhaled deeply, and crooked her neck to give a proper stare at him.

 

He noticed instantly.

 

"...몸니까?(what?)"

 

"Do me a favour, would you?" Scoffed Sohpia. She did not like his defiant look at all.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Do it on weekends. Please. Or on your off days."

 

"Do what?"

 

"Him."

 

"...저기요? (Excuse me?)"  Simoon realised what the conversation was about, but it was a tad bit late.

 

Tenka bared his teeth and laughed. He sat up straight, putting the laptop away. “Looks like someone's jealous. Are you that lonely, Miss Sophia? What's Evan doing?" He said condescendingly.

 

"Jealous, my ass. Look at him, his eyebags are hanging like an old hag's tits! We can't afford to have him dozing off like a sick hen every- single- day all because certain someone lacks control over his PRICK."

 

"이봐요들." Simoon tried to interrupt again, but alas - too late. Tenka pouted his lips and made a loud 'awww'. Sophia was very close to losing her cool.

 

“Oh yeah? I'm so sorry sweetheart, but it is none of your _fucking_ business. As you said, it's MY dick and it's MY dick that he likes to fuck. Ya got it?"

 

“야.”

 

Suddenly Sophia smiled. Doubtless it was the scariest one that Simoon has even seen. Tenka too burst into laughter, and she started to laugh too. Until both of them got up from their seats.

 

“That's it, I'll kill you today." Sohpia said casually, gathering golden spirit in her hands.

 

Tenka drew his sword as she launched at him. "Come at me, bitch!"

 

"야!!“

 

 


End file.
